


Aftermath

by supernoodle



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Short, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernoodle/pseuds/supernoodle
Summary: Even after destroying the Death Star, Luke, Leia, and Han don't actually know that much about each other.





	Aftermath

Han knew better than to get attached. He really, really did. He was fightin' Corellian rogue to the core, the crack shot with a smart mouth and sharp mind, and rogues didn't do things like make friends with the wide-eyed Outer Rim farm boy or join doomed rebellions.

Except he was having a hard time convincing anyone that was the case. Suddenly, instead of that Corellian scoundrel, he was Luke's buddy or Skywalker's tagalong.

He didn't like this turn of events. Chewie just chuffed a Wookie laugh when he complained and told him to stop trying to wrestle a rancor.

–

It wasn't until General Dodonna cornered her amidst the bustle of the evacuation and asked about “her new companions” that she realized her knowledge about the Rebellion's two new heroes could be fit in two short sentences. Infuriating Corellian moon jockey with a rustbucket he holds together with hope and Wookie engineering summed up Solo fairly well, if with a bit more emotion than she'd put in a formal report. Facts about Luke boiled down to his Outer Rim accent, feline reflexes, and the lightsaber he kept squirreled away in his bunk, but it fell short of his easy optimism, insane luck, and the way the air seemed to crackle and spark around him when he was angry or excited.

She didn't know where they came from or how they met, beyond the obvious logical conclusions, but, as she told Dodonna, they were there and they could shoot, so she had better things to do than interrogate them.

That didn't mean she wouldn't take advantage of Luke's crush or Han's ego and pump as much information as she could from them the moment she had more than two consecutive seconds to herself.

–

Luke couldn't decide if he was riding the high of finally, finally getting off Tatooine and doing something big, or wallowing in depression from – well, everything else.

One minute he was accepting a celebratory gulp of something alcoholic with one of the other rebels and grinning so widely his face hurt. An hour later he was sitting on the highest ledge he could reach, legs dangling over empty space, and a well-meaning soul on the ground was trying to coax him down with a worried expression.

It wasn't until Han came barreling in with grease sticking his hair straight up, vest half-off, and threatening all kinds of improbable and painful-sounding deaths if he so much as twitched a muscle that he realized they thought he was suicidal. His protests that he really just wanted some quiet to think didn't help, and his attempt to come down on his own had Han looking a bit wild-eyed, so he just stayed put until the smuggler gingerly made his way up and grabbed him by the arm. By then he was thoroughly distracted from his earlier brooding (and Uncle Owen would certainly call it brooding, right before chucking the nearest loose object at him and telling him to finish something or other and he had to cut off this line of thought before he was back to being morose) by Han's distracted, worried mumbling. Luke refrained from pointing out that he was used to climbing high places and that experience told him two people holding on to each other were more likely to fall than coming down one at a time.

It was good to remember there were still people around that knew him as more than “the Death Star pilot.” Even if he could have done without Leia walking in on Han's harried lecture and laughing when he explained the misunderstanding.


End file.
